


Always You

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 参加Stony Sparks时的旧文，本着自己写的文再挫也要面对的精神，心血来潮发了上来。





	

过去

Steve倒在地面上，尽力蜷缩成一团，分别用膝盖和手臂护住自己的头和胸口。昨天半夜下的雨还没有干，湿意借着泥土穿透他的衣服，彻底粘上泥泞的布料潮乎乎贴着他的身侧。正当他想着衣服是新的，早知道该穿旧衣服的时候，有人粗暴的将他翻了个身，扒开他的双臂迫使他露出正脸。知道即将面对着什么，Steve双唇紧抿，死死闭着双眼。

他的左眼和鼻梁接下了第一拳，紧咬着牙齿，他倒吸一口气，将痛呼憋回到嗓子眼。正当他扭动着身体试图挣脱桎梏时，附近突然传来一声巨响，紧接着，泥土顺着气浪涌进他的鼻孔。他用力咳嗽着，用手掩着口鼻，随后发现自己的双手重回自由了。眯着双眼尽力观察着四周，他注意到把他围起来找麻烦的那群孩子也跟自己同样的处境。

“嘿，有、[噗呲]、帮、[噗呲]——靠！”

Steve借着机会站了起来，举着双臂分别挡住口鼻和眼睛，但是弥漫的飞尘和沙土让他分不清方向，寸步难行。他尝试性的转身缓缓挪动了几步，进展并不大。身后突然传来几声尖叫，没等他回头看清发生什么，一个强壮的身体将他撞了个踉跄，随后另一个人与他擦过，将Steve撞到在地。伴随着已经渐渐远去的喊叫和混乱的脚步声，Steve再次站起来，回过身。

“好了，帮、[噗呲]个忙！”

Steve抬起手臂在自己面前扇了扇，朝着声音走过去。灰尘渐渐散开，Steve抬起头，只见工厂的屋顶破了个洞，自己的脚下遍布着断掉的木头和碎石块，当他皱着眉仔细再看的时候，他注意到在那下面埋着什么。

“你们、[噗呲]好？听得见、[噗呲]我吗？”

Steve很快意识到底下大概埋着一个人，睁大双眼他大喊着：“我在这儿！马上就来帮你！”

 

现在

“你在干什么？”

Tony没有回头，但对方已经在自己身边蹲下了，于是他挪了挪自己的屁股，给对方再空出一些空间，示意对方坐下。一开始他觉得这有点奇怪——无论站着还是坐着，自己变成高个的那个。

“这堆破铜烂铁修不好了，我在想能把它们改装成什么卖掉。”Tony用手撑着下颌，歪着脑袋思考着。

Steve看了看地上那些自己根本不知道有什么用的零件，又看了看一脸犯愁的Tony，然后拿起其中一个零件放在手里摆弄着：“我觉得你应该和那个姓Stark的人谈谈，他叫什么来着，Edward Stark还是什么的，他有很多稀奇古怪的点子，也挺有名的。”他用双手围着地上的零件在空中画了一圈：“你这些东西我和我妈妈也看不懂，但是说不定他觉得很不错。”

Tony发出一声嗤笑：“我的东西可比他的那些破烂强多了。”他看向Steve：“你觉得他很酷？”

Steve停下手中的动作，仔细思考了一会，然后摇了摇头：“没什么感觉，我不太了解他，但是他创造了很多别人干不来的东西，无论男女都喜欢他。”他随后默默补上了一句：“尤其是姑娘们。”

“那你呢？”Tony用扳手轻轻戳了戳Steve的脑袋：“有喜欢你的人吗？或者你喜欢的？”

Steve露出一个笑容，像是真的被Tony逗乐了，而不是为了化解尴尬：“你觉得会有姑娘喜欢我吗？像我这样？”

“等你再大一点儿，可能想要爬到你床上的姑娘们就数都数不清了。”Tony向Steve抛了个媚眼，然后尖着嗓子说：“哦，Steve，你的头发就如清晨的太阳般明亮，你的双眸就如夏日的海洋般动人。”Steve“我已经二十一了，早就是大人了！”的反驳被Tony忽视掉，他朝Steve撅起嘴做出一个飞吻，故作深情地继续说：“亲爱的Steve，我的生活中怎能没有你，英俊的Steve，你是如此残酷地夺走我的真心。”说完，他用双手挡住自己的脸，双肩颤抖着，肆无忌惮地发出大笑。

Steve满脸通红，将手中的零件朝Tony扔了过去，然后又用手推了对方一下。

从指缝间观察到Steve的反应，Tony笑得更大声了。

“说真的，Steven Rogers，你得对自己有点信心。”Tony擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪：“如果我比你年轻个二十岁又是个妞，我肯定已经脱光了躺在你床上了。”

“是，是。”Steve脸上红意未消，心不在焉的应和着。

 

过去

Steve忐忑不安的敲了敲门，门被打开的时候，他尽自己最大的努力挤出一个笑容：“嗨，妈。”

Steve的母亲脸色在看到Steve脸上的青肿后一瞬间变得苍白：“发生了什么？”她将Steve上下打量了一番，随即警惕地看向Steve身后的人：“请问您是？”

“呃，Tony，就……我叫Tony。下午好，夫人。”Tony局促地用手在自己的裤子上擦了擦，然后伸出一只手：“您的儿子慷慨的向我提供了帮助，我们……”

Steve打断了Tony：“事实上他救了我，正好他也需要帮助，所以我想正好我们可以帮帮他……呃，我们可以吗？”

看了看Tony又看了看Steve，Steve的母亲将过道让了出来：“请进吧，但是我想知道事情的全部经过，先生们。”

Steve略去了自己出现在废旧工厂的原因，Tony略去了自己为什么灰头土脸，两人默契的完善了对方的故事，然后共同陷入了沉默。

幸运的是，Steve的母亲并没有继续过问下去。

“为了表达对您救了Steve的感激，您可以暂时住到我们家里。阁楼上有个手推车，如果你需要把留在工厂的东西带回来，还请自便。”她将泡好的茶倒进Tony和Steve的杯子里，然后站了起来：“今天晚上我们吃什么？有什么建议吗，先生们？”

 

现在

“为什么你不问我从哪儿来？”Tony躺在床上（Steve的床），凭借着月光看着天花板上的缝隙。

自愿让出床的好人Steve在地上翻了个身，面向床上的Tony：“你看起来不像坏人，而且你救了我。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“我只是碰巧从天上掉下来，你才是那个好人。”

Steve打了个哈欠，揉了揉自己的头发：“我正好帮的上忙而已，更何况你穿着那个奇怪的盔甲，我有点好奇。”

“初次见面就把对方带进家里，你比我想象中的传统多了。”Tony将头探向Steve：“我有点感动，你这么痴情，万一我只想玩一夜情可怎么办？”

“等你醒来的时候别忘了叫醒我，你不用偷偷溜出去的，我至少可以送你到门口。”Steve朝Tony眨了下右眼，尽管他不确定在黑暗中Tony是否能看得清：“我妈思想开放的很，她不会介意我们的。”

Tony往被子里缩了缩，尽管他确定Steve看不见自己的脸红。他现在想知道Steve只是开了个玩笑，还是话里有话。不过无论如何，他都知道自己已经完蛋了。

 

过去

一切都是Reed的错。

好吧，Tony承认自己也有错，但主要还是错在Reed。前一秒他还在和Reed争吵着，试图推翻对方的观点，下一秒Reed的仪器就发生了爆炸，假如不是已经穿着盔甲，那Tony必死无疑。

从天上往下掉的时候，Tony还挺不以为意的，毕竟这也不是他的第一次。

但是当自己的面罩被掀开，一个缩水版的美国队长外加一张忧心忡忡的脸映入眼帘时，Tony简直忘了自己该怎么呼吸。

说真的，谁能想到一个爆炸就能把物体传送器变成时空穿越机呢。

所以说，一切都是Reed的错。

21世纪的Steve会发火的，不过往好的方向看，至少Tony不用面对这个了。

 

现在

如果可以的话，Tony真的很像把Reed冻硬了然后敲碎，因为他凭空出现在Steve家的客厅里，在Steve和他母亲都在的情况下。

Tony真的没法解释这个。

“呃，看来，你过得不错？”Reed尴尬的看着Tony，然后扭头看向Steve，僵硬了三秒，他挥了挥手，然后朝Steve的母亲鞠了一躬。直起身的时候，Reed一直看着Tony，脸上写满“我他妈在干什么”的迷茫。

Tony发誓Reed一定是脑子进水了。

“你……”Steve清了清嗓子：“呃，你是Tony的朋友？”

“不，从现在开始我们再也不是了。”

“Tony，我为了找你快三天没睡觉了，行行好放过我。”Reed挫败的叹了口气：“Captain的眼神简直能杀死我，你见过他沉默着谴责人时的那样子吗？我觉得他在试图用眼神杀死我，说真的，我离死真的只有一步之遥。”

“不，Captain没有，你太夸张了。”

“当他知道你失踪的时候他真的有，你怎么可能不相信这个！”

Tony没有再理他，而是转身看向Steve和他的母亲，他犹豫了一下，最终还是看向地面。

Steve的母亲站起身来，露出一个微笑：“我相信你和Steve有话要说，不知这位先生……”她看向Reed：“是否想要喝一杯茶？”

Tony朝她露出一个感激的表情，然后看向Steve，示意他跟上。

两人来到了Steve的房间，默默关上了门。

“我不是这儿的人。”Tony突然开口。

Steve神色迷茫，但是没有说话。他坐在地上，然后拍了拍自己对面的地方，暗示Tony坐下。Tony摇了摇头，双手插进自己的头发，深吸了一口气，继续说道：“现在我得回去了，我知道这很突然，但是我觉得、我想……”

“你看起来像是你再也不会回来了。”Steve抬头看着Tony。

Tony沉默了一会儿，最终还是坐到了Steve对面，他不敢看向对方：“某种意义上，是的。”

“你说你不是这儿的人，那你来自哪里？”Steve露出一个笑容，Tony知道那不是真的：“你的朋友非常惊人，没有人能凭空出现，至少在这个世界上我没听说过。你的朋友就像你的盔甲一样惊人，但是我之前从没注意到这个问题。”

Tony下意识想说Reed没有他的盔甲惊人，但最后还是决定此刻不说为妙。他抬起头，叹了口气：“假如我说我来自未来的话，是不是在你听来有些不切实际？”

“你要走了，所以我只能相信你告诉我的。”Steve耸了耸肩：“哪怕你说谎，我也会相信。”

“好吧，好吧。”Tony用手揉了揉脸：“Steve Rogers，你是我这辈子遇见的人里最好的人之一，所以我不打算骗你。我来自未来，Reed的技术出了问题，于是我来到这里，你救了我，你总是能把我从各种各样的状况里救出来，我得说这挺惊人的。不用说你就是个万人迷，这个世界上的人都会嫉妒我的，我真是个混蛋，不过还好喜欢我的人也挺多的。”他说着，发出两声干笑。“不好笑是吧。”Tony嘀咕着。

“你总是这么说，什么我是万人迷，大家都喜欢我。”

“因为这是事实，我来自未来，记得吗？”

“好吧……”Steve对此似乎有些窘迫，他的双手在膝盖上摩挲着，不知道除此之外还该说什么。

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，将十指交叉，然后又将双手握成拳头，放在身侧：“你有想问的吗？我是说，趁我还没走……有关你自己的事……”

Steve思考了一会儿，然后迟疑的开口：“我们还能见面吗？不是，我是指，我以后会认识你吗？呃，这里的你，我是说。”

“对，对，这里的我。”Tony挠了挠自己的脖子：“我不知道，你现在已经认识我了，蝴蝶效应什么的，我……我不知道。”他沉默了一会儿，叹了口气：“很有可能时间已经被改变了，所以……”他做了一个决定：“你该当我没来过，以防你失望。”

“我不会忘了你的。”Steve伸出一只手放到了Tony的膝盖上，Tony一动也不敢动。

“呃……那也……那也挺好，我很感激。”迟疑的伸出手放在Steve的膝盖上，Tony挤出一个笑容：“不过哪怕我们能见到，应该也是挺久之后了。”

“这是个承诺，Tony。”

“我也不会忘记你的，Steve。嘿，我现在有两个Steve了。”Tony试图开个玩笑，但Steve只是表情复杂的看着他。

没等Tony说出再多的话，Steve扑过来抱住了Tony。忘记了呼吸，Tony将手放在Steve的背上。

他想起上一次和Steve拥抱，对方的肌肉在自己的掌下隆起，散发的热度灼烧着Tony指尖的渴望。然而这一次，对方的脊骨凸起，将自己抱得死紧。

还没成为美国队长，没有经历过战场洗礼的Steve Rogers对于已经成为钢铁侠的Tony Stark来说熟悉也陌生，但是有些事是永远不变的。

对方皮肤的温度灼烧着Tony的指尖，他的渴望分毫未减。

“咳，Tony，时间差不多了，咱们得走了。”Reed站在门口，眼神躲闪，有些脸红。

 

1941年

Tony的画像在Steve的画册里占据了很多页纸，假如真的要花很长时间才能遇到这个时间里的Tony，Steve始终有些担心自己在遇到对方之前就忘记。

后来他遇上了Howard Stark，对方的长相让他想起Tony，但Howard和Tony又不尽相似。Steve知道假如自己开口问的话有可能会知道的更多，但内心深处他觉得这并不必要，他可以等Tony亲口告诉自己。

战争一直在持续，突然有一天，他没有时间画任何东西了。旧画册在他家里的书架上堆了厚厚一摞，于是Steve心想，如果他真的忘了的话可以翻看从前的那些。

他想念Tony。

 

1945年

Steve知道他在坠落，但是他别无选择。Peggy的声音从通讯中传来，他想这就是最后了，他只能欠对方一支舞。

突然他想起Tony，毫无来由的。

也许这就像Tony说的那样，时间已经被改变。他们没法再见一面。

直到——

 

现在

“可惜我不是个妞，不然我肯定已经脱光了躺在你床上了。上哪找这么会嘘寒问暖的男朋友？”

“我知道你在讽刺我。”他把对方推到床上，盖好被子：“不过你随时可以躺在我床上，我不介意。”

对方噎了一下，犹豫地说道：“你知道，你可以和我一起躺着的。还是，也许我误解了什么？”

他想不到任何方法能抑制住自己的笑意，于是他只好放纵自己：“你没有误解任何事情，但是约会之前我不和我的伴侣同床。”

“那第一次约会之后呢？”

他思考了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩：“我不知道，不过我们可以明天再谈论这个。”


End file.
